


Recruitment

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Eureka, Fringe, Warehouse 13
Genre: Computer Programming, Computers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dare, Established Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Games, Hacking, Literal Sleeping Together, Making Out, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Truth, Truth or Dare, Zoe likes Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	1. Chapter 1

"Zoe, there is a visitor at the door," S.A.R.A.H's voice chimed in helpfully for the fifteenth time.  
"Alright alright," Zoe said, "I'll go check the door."  
Zoe rose from the table and walked to the door.  
"S.A.R.A.H, door."  
The door hissed open and a young woman stood outside. The woman had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She had a bundle of paper under one arm and a pen tucked behind her ear. The woman, who was actually more of a girl than a woman, was wearing a black leather jacket.  
"Hi! I'm Claudia Donovan. You must be Zoe Carter?"

"Uh yes that's me. How can I help you?"

"Can I come in?"

Claudia was practically bouncing and Zoe was wary.

"I don't know you, Claudia Donovan. Why would I let you in my house?"

Claudia pulled a small pistol shaped device from her jacket and handed it butt-first to Zoe.

"What is that?"

"It's called a Tesla. It's a weapon used by the group I work for. Packs a potent punch. I gave it to you as a gesture of good faith. If I meant you any harm, I wouldn't have given it to you. May I please come in?"

"I guess," Zoe said, taking the weapon, "but don't try anything."

"Why would I do that?"

Claudia was very cheerful and amusing. Zoe stepped aside and Claudia entered.  
"Nice place you got," Claudia said, "must have cost a lot."

"Not really," Zoe said, "it's actually my father's. He got it for free when he came to Eureka. Look, what can I do to help you? You obviously want something from me."

"I have a...business proposition for you," Claudia said as she sat on the countertop in front of the fridge, "Even if you don't take the job, you have to keep it a secret. The existence of the agency I work for is highly classified, you don't have the security clearance to know of it. I can only tell you because my employers want you working with us. I work for a nameless group at a facility called Warehouse 13, and we think you'd be a good agent."

"Well," Zoe said, "it might be intriguing, and I could use a break from the now-boring scientific mayhem that is Eureka. But I'm not sure how my dad would feel about it. He probably won't want me running off to god-knows-where with a girl I barely know to join a top-secret agency."

"No worries," Claudia said, "I've already spoken with your father about it, he's not particular happy about it, but he's willing to let you join us, if it's what you want."

"Really? Ok then, I'll do it," Zoe said, "let me just say goodbye to my friends here in town, ok?"

Claudia nodded.

"Ok. Warehouse 13 is in South Dakota, so we have a long trip ahead of us," Claudia said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Claudia, how'd you get recruited for Warehouse 13?"  
"I didn't, not exactly," Claudia answered, "I made an entry that was not exactly well received. I hacked the Warehouse, and took one of the other agents hostage and forced him to help me recreate an experiment in which my brother Joshua disappeared into an interdimensional limbo. Artie and I got him out, and I eventually became an agent."  
"So tell me about Artie, and the others."  
"Well, for one, Artie's the Special Agent in Charge for the Warehouse. When he was in his 20s he worked for the NSA. Myka's cool too. She's an ex-Secret Service agent, she's smart, organized and has an eye for detail. And then there's Pete. Pete's kind of an idiot sometimes, but he's fun. He's funny sometimes, and we all love him. Myka and Pete frequently bicker, but they don't dislike each other. Last but not least, we have Helena Wells. HG Wells."  
"HG Wells is a Warehouse agent?"  
"Yes, well, not exactly. She's strange. She was bronzed, which means she was incased in solid bronze. She was brought before her superiors for reckless abuse of artifacts, and she requested and received bronzing. Leena, a powerful physic who runs the Bed and Breakfast we live at, debronzed her. And we're here."  
Claudia pulled the car to a stop and got out. She opened the door for Zoe, who exited the car and stared.  
"This is Warehouse 13."  
The building was enormous and appeared to be made of metal.  
"This is where you'll be working," Claudia said, sweeping her arms, "Well actually this is only the headquarters. You might eventually be in the field collecting artifacts to bring back here, but for now this is where you'll be working. Don't worry, I wasn't immediately a field agent, even after being inducted as an agent. Let's go inside. Trust me, it's more magnificent on the inside."  
They entered, and Zoe gasped.  
"It's awesome, isn't it?"  
Zoe nodded.  
"Come on, Artie wants to see you."  
They made their way to Artie's office, where he was waiting.  
"You must be Zoe Carter, the new recruit from Eureka?"  
"Yes, that's me," Zoe said.  
"I'm Artie. Artie Nielsen. This is Pete Lattimer, Myka Bering, and my least favorite of the agents, Helena Wells. HG Wells. Don't trust her," Artie said.  
"I'll keep that in mind."


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen, Zoe, Artie said not to trust HG. She's actually quite trustworthy, she's saved both Myka AND me, and she's involved with Myka. Myka has a good sense for people, she's ex-Secret Service. If HG weren't trustworthy, Myka wouldn't be with her," Claudia said.

Before Zoe could respond, Artie interjected.

"She's not trustworthy," he retorted, "anyway, we've got a case."

"What's up, Artie?"

"People have been mysteriously turning into crash test dummies in Marina Del Rey California. It's believed to be an artifact related to Samuel W. Alderson, inventor of the crash test dummy. Zoe, Claudia, you're going to California to find the artifact and retrieve it. Good luck. Myka, Pete, you're going to retrieve Constantine the Great's Crucifix. We don't know anything about it, but it's been located in Egypt. It was in Warehouse 3, so we do know it was quite dangerous, but that's it. Be careful."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Zoe hissed, "only one hotel room and it only has one bed?"

Claudia put a calming hand on her new friend's arm.  
"It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor," Claudia assured her, "you can take the bed."

 "No Claudia. You don't have to sleep on the floor. Either I'll sleep on the floor, or, and this is an idea that you're probably not going to like, we share the bed. It's obviously big enough for both of us."

"Actually," Claudia said, "I'd be happy with that. Are you comfortable with sharing a bed with me?"

"Yes, I am. I trust you, you know."

"Ok, then we'll share the bed."

Claudia smiled at Zoe and the other girl smiled back.

"You're cute when you smile," Zoe said, "you should do that more."

Claudia laughed, a beautiful laugh that rang clearly through the room.

"Thank you, Zoe," Claudia said.

"Look, I'm not tired. Are you?"

"No, not really. It's late and we can't investigate this late, but we could play a game."

"Ok," Zoe said, "what game?"  
"Truth or dare?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok. I'll go first. Truth. Have you ever had a full on makeout session with another girl, and if so, who was it?"

Zoe blushed, trying to think of a good answer.

"Actually, yes I have. It was my best friend, Pilar Reed. It was entirely platonic, we were both just curious what it would be like to make out with a girl. Dare. Kiss me like you're in love with me," Zoe said.

Claudia blushed, but then without hesitation leaned across, pressing her lips gently to Zoe's. Claudia's lips were softer than Zoe would have imagined, and for some reason she felt more of a spark then when she had kissed Pilar that one time, even though the kiss was only fleeting, lasting for about 30 seconds before Claudia pulled away, her cheeks red. Zoe yawned, and then spoke.

"Now I'm tired. Are you?"  
"Actually I am. Let's go to sleep."

They slipped into bed together.

"Hey Claudia, do you mind if I put my arm around you?"

"No, not at all," Claudia answered.

Zoe put her arm over Claudia and they slipped into sleep like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia pulled the doors of the Warehouse open, and entered. When she and Zoe got to Artie's office, he turned and looked at them.  
"We retrieved the knife with which a man was turning people into crash test dummies."

"Good. Pete and Myka aren't back yet, but I need you two to go to Denver, and retrieve Marie Laveau's crucifix," Artie said, "I'll send Pete and Myka to help when they get back."

"What does the crucifix do?"

"It allows the holder to turn someone into a zombie, which a man is apparently using to make an army of living dead. You have to stop him."

* * *

"Hey Claudia, can I say something that I'm kind of scared to?"

"Of course," Claudia answered, "What's up?"

"First, you need to know that I'm not going to force you into anything if you're not interested," Zoe told the other girl, "ok?"

Claudia nodded.  
"Ok. I know you wouldn't."

"The truth is, in the short time that I've known you, I've fallen in love with you. You're so dorky sometimes, but it's adorable, and you're smart and you're funny and....I love you, Claudia."

"I love you too, Zoe," Claudia said, before leaning in and capturing Zoe's lips in a passionate kiss, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Zoe nodded.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe turned on the radio, and then involuntarily squealed when she recognized the song. It was '22' by Taylor Swift.  
"I love this song," she shouted to be heard.  
"You like Taylor Swift?"  
"No, I love her!"  
"Should I be jealous?"  
"No, you know what I mean."  
Zoe touched Claudia's nose and her girlfriend grinned.  
"Yes, I do. I didn't know you liked her music, I love her music too."  
Claudia's Farnsworth chirped, and she pulled it out.  
"Hi Artie. What's up?"  
"No time to talk, get to Winfield Kansas, NOW!"  
"Winfield? Why?"  
"There's an artifact there that is in danger of blowing up the entire planet. We have to stop it."  
"What artifact? And where specifically?"  
"We don't know specifically where it is, but the artifact is the Staff of Johannes Kepler. A criminal the FBI has been tracking has gotten his hands on it and is going to use it to blow up the world if we don't stop him. You're going to be meeting up with Special Agent Olivia Dunham and her team in Winfield, her team will help you capture him and you'll take him and the artifact back to the Warehouse. Understood?"  
"Understood," Claudia hissed as she spun the car around, "we're going now! But why is he in Winfield? Why not somewhere more populated, or something with a volcano or something?"  
"I don't know, Claudia, but stop him."  
Artie hung up, and they continued.

* * *

"I'm Special Agent Olivia Dunham FBI, this is my girlfriend, Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth, my friends Peter and Walter Bishop, Lincoln Lee and Charlie Francis," the tall blond agent said, pointing to all of them, "you must be Agents Claudia Donovan and Zoe Carter of Warehouse 13?"

"Yes. What do we know?"

 "It's James Doniv, a fugitive who probably hasn't been on your radar before because he's never done anything with stuff of magical nature. This is the first time he's done anything with any of your 'artifacts'," Dunham explained, "he has a staff, we're not sure what it is, but he says he's going to use it to purge this world of its corruption."

"The Staff of Johannes Kepler, evidently it has the power to summon supernovas," Claudia said, "we're here to stop him though."


	6. Chapter 6

"James Doniv! Hold it right there and slowly lower the staff," Claudia said, aiming her Tesla at the man.

"I'm going to wipe the corruption off this planet," Doniv shouted, "you can't stop me, it's too late."  
"Don't you understand that if you do this, you'll die as well? As will everyone you love."  
"I don't have anyone I love," the man shouted back to Zoe, "and if the corruption is wiped off this planet, death is more than worth that."

He raised the staff, and pointed one hand at Dunham and the others. A wall of fog separated the Warehouse agents from the FBI team, and Doniv brought the staff down. The only reason it didn't hit with enough strength to summon a supernova was because both Zoe and Claudia shot him with the Tesla. He fell and the staff clattered harmlessly to the ground. The wall of fog faded away, and they regrouped.  
"Wow, that was close," Claudia said.


End file.
